


run right through the rain

by sinoshi



Series: iKON Bahasa Fics [2]
Category: iKON (Kpop)
Genre: Bahasa Indonesia, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-23 16:53:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6123163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinoshi/pseuds/sinoshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sejak memasuki kelas 12, seakan-akan tidak ada lagi hal penting yang ia pikirkan selain 'mau kemana?' atau 'mau masuk jurusan apa?'</p>
            </blockquote>





	run right through the rain

**Author's Note:**

> written for chanusus, who asked for 97line un/sbmptn study date, and because i’m fucking trash for jundong and also studying for un/sbmptn, this came out. isiannya june being fucking insecure. sebenernya menurut gue lebih karena dia berteman sama orang pintar, itu salah, kamu salah jUNE SEHARUSNYA LO TEMENAN SAMA GUE YANG SAMA2 GABUT TAU GAK SIH, SEKARANG GUE UJIAN FISIKA GIMANA CARANYA COBA KAMU PIKIRIN JUNE????????????
> 
> ALSO, still in the same universe as my previous jundong story where donghyuk naik ojek. ya. when will i write other members HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA
> 
> as you can see, i am clearly not good at writing in Indonesian. kapan gue akan bisa menulis pake bahasa cantik kayak bahasa novel. tapi tak apa. setidaknya gue berusaha. i still prefer writing in english, though. ALSO gue lebih suka bikin jundong pake aku-kamu dari gue-lo because theyre fucking cuties who talk softly to each other. gue sampah. parah.

Kalau ada satu kata yang dapat mendeskripsikan Junhwe dengan sempurna, kata itu adalah _gabut_.

Di kelas, anak itu hanya tidur dan bermain handphone. Kadang-kadang, ia akan pindah ke pojokan kelas untuk duduk sendirian, lalu memasang headphone dan mendengarkan musik. Tentunya sambil tidur. Jika ia merasa tidak semalas biasanya, ia akan meminjam salah satu buku novel milik Donghyuk atau anak cewek lain di kelas, pindah ke pojokan, dan membaca selama jam pelajaran.

Donghyuk menatap teman sekelas dan sekompleknya itu dengan kesal. Junhwe tertidur pulas di kursi sofa ruang tamu Donghyuk, jaket hitamnya menutupi tubuhnya seperti selimut. Donghyuk menghela napas. Lagi-lagi, Junhwe hanya berpura-pura datang untuk belajar ke rumah Donghyuk. Pada kenyataannya, dia menumpang tidur supaya tidak dimarahi ibunya.

"June, bangun." Donghyuk mendorong pundak Junhwe, dan Junhwe menggeram kesal. "Bangun."

"Apa sih." Junhwe terdengar kesal. Donghyuk memutar bola matanya lalu memukul punggung temannya itu.

"Tidur mulu! Katanya mau belajar?"

"Kenapa sih." Junhwe membuka matanya lalu duduk. Ia menguap lalu matanya berkedip dengan pelan. Junhwe adalah manusia yang malas. Sangat malas.

"Jangan tidur! Seenggaknya temenin ngerjain soal!"

"Manja banget sih. Harus banget ditemenin?" Junhwe mengangkat alisnya. Donghyuk memukul paha Junhwe kali ini, lalu memutar badannya untuk kembali menghadap ke buku soalnya.

"Terserah." Donghyuk menghela napas.

"Marah mulu, sih." Junhwe kembali merebahkan tubuhnya di sofa Donghyuk yang jauh lebih kecil daripada tubuhnya yang jangkung itu. Ada satu waktu dimana dulu, mereka berdua sama tingginya. Tapi karena Junhwe sangat rajin bermain basket, maka ia menjadi jauh lebih tinggi daripada Donghyuk.

"Ya udah."

Sore itu, Donghyuk mencari cara supaya Junhwe setidaknya tetap terjaga untuk menemani Donghyuk selama ia belajar.

\---

"Ayo. Starbucks. Katanya kemarin mau ngopi?" Donghyuk membetulkan posisi tas di punggungnya, sementara Junhwe kelihatan kesal dan mengantuk sambil membuka pintu rumahnya.

"Aku. Baru. Bangun." Junhwe menghela napas sambil membukakan pintu rumahnya lebih lebar. Donghyuk melepas sepatu putihnya, lalu menaruhnya di rak sepatu Junhwe dengan rapih.

Pukul 9 pagi. Tentu saja Junhwe baru bangun--pasti semalam ia begadang bermain game komputer melawan Chanwoo, salah satu anak tim basket Junhwe.

"Ngapain pagi-pagi gini ke Starbucks?" Suara Junhwe pun masih serak, dan matanya masih menyipit seperti orang yang baru saja bangun.

"Katanya kamu mau kopi?" Donghyuk mendorong Junhwe menuju tangga ke lantai 2, dimana kamar Junhwe berada. Junhwe membiarkan tubuhnya didorong-dorong oleh sahabatnya itu. Sesampainya di kamar Junhwe, Donghyuk menaruh tasnya di kaki tempat tidur Junhwe. Junhwe menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke tempat tidur, mengeluarkan suara-suara malas.

"Mandi sana, cepetan." Donghyuk duduk di tempat tidur Junhwe yang masih berantakan, lalu mulai mencari remote TV di bawah bantal Junhwe. Ia menyalakan TV, lalu Junhwe hanya memutar badannya agar ia dapat menonton dengan lebih jelas.

"Ih, cepetan mandi!" Donghyuk mendorong punggung Junhwe dengan kesal. Junhwe menghentakkan kakinya, lalu merangkak mendekati Donghyuk yang bersandar ke dinding.

"Udah, disini aja. Gak usah pergi." Nada Junhwe terdengar malas, sambil ia menempatkan kepalanya di paha Donghyuk. "Ngantuk."

"Karena kamu begadang." Donghyuk masih terdengar kesal. Junhwe menghela napas dan menutup matanya.

"Jangan tidur lagi, June! Ayo bangun! Mandi!" Donghyuk mendorong pundak Junhwe dan Junhwe duduk sambil menghela napas kesal.

_Oh, the things he'd do for Kim Donghyuk._

\---

Okay. Ini agak menyebalkan. Junhwe hanya duduk bengong dengan tumbler di tangannya dan Donghyuk sibuk di balik laptop dan buku latihan soal sialan itu. Junhwe merasa canggung karena usahanya mengajak Donghyuk mengobrol gagal. Anak itu berkata Junhwe terlalu berisik, lalu memasang headphone, dan mengerjakan soal dalam diam.

Dasar anak tidak berterima kasih. Junhwe bangun pukul 9 pagi dan mengantarnya kesini naik motor, tapi anak itu malah tidak memperhatikannya sama sekali. Junhwe menghela napas kesal, menggigit sedotannya. Donghyuk sangat sangat _sangat_ tidak suka kalau Junhwe sudah menggigit-gigit sedotan hingga sedotan itu berbentuk gepeng dan susah dipakai.

Junhwe menaruh kepalanya di meja sambil menatap belakang laptop Donghyuk yang dipenuhi sticker. Sticker yang pernah Junhwe tempel pun masih ada--sticker yang membuat Donghyuk kesal setengah mati dibuatnya (cerita panjang untuk lain kali. Donghyuk memang sensitif akhir-akhir ini). Ia mulai mengantuk lagi, padahal ia daritadi hanya minum kopi dan bermain dengan handphone-nya.

"What?" Donghyuk menurunkan layar laptopnya agar ia bisa melihat Junhwe, yang terlihat seakan-akan ia sebentar lagi akan tertidur pulas. Matanya memberat, namun Donghyuk mencubit tangannya. Bahkan Junhwe sudah tidak bersuara lagi menghadapi kekerasan yang ia alami dari Donghyuk.

"Jangan tidur!" Donghyuk cemberut. Junhwe mengusap matanya dengan pelan, lalu menopang dagunya dengan satu tangan, menatap Donghyuk dalam-dalam.

"Aku bosen." Junhwe berkata.

"Ya udah. Belajar." Donghyuk menyodorkan salah satu buku latihan soalnya ke hadapan Junhwe, lalu Junhwe menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Enggak. Males."

"Ya terus? Mau ngapain? Tujuannya kesini kan aku mau belajar." Donghyuk berkata. Junhwe terlihat seperti ingin mengatakan sesuatu, tapi akhirnya ia mengambil buku latihan soal matematika itu, dan menatapnya.

"Terus? Soalnya cuma diliatin aja, gitu? Gak dikerjain?" Donghyuk bertanya, dan Junhwe menghela napas pelan.

"Iya. Dikerjain kok." Junhwe berkata dengan pasrah.

Entah kenapa, Donghyuk seperti memiliki kekuatan yang bisa mengontrol Junhwe hanya dengan kata-katanya.

\---

"Ayo." Donghyuk tersenyum, mengulurkan tangannya supaya Junhwe mau ikut dengannya ke kantin. Junhwe harus mau. Mau bagaimanapun, ia yang bertugas mengantar dan menjemput Donghyuk. Kalau Donghyuk belum mau pulang, maka ia juga tidak bisa pulang.

Sambil duduk di meja kantin, Donghyuk menaruh buku soal latihan fisika di antara mereka. Junhwe menaruh tasnya di atas meja, lalu menaruh kepalanya di atasnya. Donghyuk menepuk pundaknya pelan.

"Ayo. Aku ajarin."

Junhwe hanya bisa memperhatikan Donghyuk.

\---

Sudah lama mereka tidak berjalan kaki pulang--semenjak Junhwe belajar mengendarai motor dan mendapatkan SIM, mereka berdua selalu naik motor. Hari ini, motor Junhwe rusak. Tidak mungkin juga Donghyuk membawa mobilnya ke sekolah. Maka, mereka berangkat hujan-hujanan dengan satu payung berdua tadi pagi, dan sekarang mereka pulang berduaan.

Junhwe berjalan lebih pelan, sedikit di belakang Donghyuk. Akhir-akhir ini, dia lebih sering diam berpikir. Sejak memasuki kelas 12, seakan-akan tidak ada lagi hal penting yang ia pikirkan selain 'mau kemana?' atau 'mau masuk jurusan apa?'. Jelas, hal ini mengganggunya. Lebih dari apapun. Semua teman sekelasnya terlihat seperti sudah mengetahui jalan yang tepat untuk mereka--kedokteran, farmasi, teknik, arsitektur, atau ekonomi. Junhwe tidak tahu ia menyukai apa, tapi ia harus segera memilih. Kelulusan sudah di depan mata. Ya, ia sudah menerima tawaran beasiswa karena prestasinya di tim basket. Tapi ia tidak yakin mau mengambilnya. Mau bagaimanapun, ibunya yang memaksanya masuk tim basket. Lalu, alasan lainnya juga karena ada Bobby dan Hanbin di tim basket, dua kakak kelas favorit Junhwe yang baik hati dan selalu melindunginya. Lagipula, basket kemudian hanya menjadi sebuah hobi, bukan sesuatu yang ia yakin mau ia tekuni dalam-dalam.

"June?" Donghyuk memutar badannya dan berhenti. Junhwe berhenti di hadapannya, sedikit kaget. Tangan Donghyuk masih memeluk binder tebal dan folder yang selalu ia bawa kemana-mana--bimbel, sekolah. Binder dan folder itu mengikuti kemanapun Donghyuk pergi. Binder yang ditempel tulisan-tulisan motivasi agar ia dapat masuk universitas yang diinginkan.

Kadang, Junhwe sedih melihatnya. Universitas yang dituju Donghyuk adalah universitas bagus yang pasti akan susah Junhwe masuki. Universitas tersebut juga cukup jauh. Tapi Donghyuk sangat yakin--semua pilihannya adalah universitas yang jauh dari kota kecil ini. Ke luar kota. Mungkin juga ke luar negeri.

"Jun? Are you okay?" Donghyuk menepuk pundak Junhwe agak keras sampai Junhwe melihatnya. Junhwe hanya mengangguk lalu kembali berjalan.

"Are you sure? Kok galau gitu?" Donghyuk berjalan di samping Junhwe, dan Junhwe hanya menatapnya lalu kembali menatap ke depan.

"Yeah, I'm sure. Gak ada apa-apa."

"Tapi..." Donghyuk menghela napas. "You don't sound okay. Talk to me."

"Enggak, makasih. Gue beneran gak kenapa-napa."

Lalu mereka kembali diam.

Jangankan memilih jurusan atau universitas yang ia mau. Memangnya, kalaupun ada, apakah universitas itu mau menerima Junhwe? Junhwe bukan seperti Donghyuk yang sangat pintar dan berbakat. Bahkan, dibandingkan dengan Chanwoo, anak pendiam nan aneh itu masih lebih pintar darinya.

Seketika, suasana pikiran Junhwe menjadi gelap.

\---

"Eh, June!" Donghyuk melambaikan tangannya. "Sini!"

Junhwe menengok dan melihat Donghyuk di antara kerumunan orang. Hari ini, mereka memutuskan pergi menonton konser. Teman-teman mereka bilang mereka gila. Sebelum UN? Menonton konser? Bukannya belajar? Tapi Junhwe memang tidak pernah belajar dan Donghyuk berkata, ia membutuhkan istirahat dari rumus-rumus tidak jelas.

Junhwe berjalan mendekati temannya itu, dan membiarkan Donghyuk menjinjit untuk mencoba merangkulnya.

"Eh, gimana? Kemarin tandingnya menang, gak? Maaf, ya, aku gak bisa dateng! Aku kemarin ada janji konsul di tempat bimbel." Donghyuk berkata. Lagi-lagi, belajar.

Junhwe mulai berpikir, apa ia harus mulai belajar juga?

\---

"Lemes banget, sih, lo!" Hanbin membentak Junhwe. Junhwe tersentak mendengar suara bentakan yang sudah lama tidak ia dengar--terakhir ia dengar adalah saat ia kelas 11 dan pingsan di tengah latihan. "Keluar lapangan!"

"M-maaf..." Mata Junhwe membesar karena ia sedikit kaget. Ia memang sedang tidak memperhatikan permainan sama sekali. Pikirannya melayang jauh, dan badannya bergerak autopilot. Ia berjalan pelan ke pinggir dan duduk di sebelah tasnya.

"Lo kenapa, sih?" Bobby menepuk pundaknya sambil duduk di sebelahnya, menyodorkan handuk ke Junhwe yang masih bengong menatap sepatunya.

"Gak kenapa-napa..." Junhwe bergumam.

"Tuh. Kayak orang kesurupan, tau. If you need a break, just say. Kami semua ngerti kok lo lagi sibuk-sibuknya kelas 12."

Junhwe menatap Bobby. "Gak kenapa-napa, kak."

"Terus? Kenapa bengong mulu setiap latihan, gak pernah merhatiin pertandingan?"

Junhwe menggelengkan kepalanya. "Bukan gitu!"

"Ngerti, kok. Pikiran kamu kebagi-bagi. Kalo emang lagi sibuk, gak usah maksa juga gak apa-apa. Kami nggak bakalan marah sama kamu."

Junhwe kembali menatap lapangan, dimana Hanbin sedang membentak-bentak anak baru. Lalu menatap ke sampingnya, dimana Bobby sedang menatapnya kembali.

Junhwe juga tidak mengerti kenapa tiba-tiba ia merasa takut kehilangan seseorang.

\---

"Donghyuk." Junhwe mengetuk jendela kamar sahabatnya itu pada pukul 1 pagi. Udara di luar dingin, dan Junhwe sedang sangat kebingungan. Ia tidak mengerti kenapa ia disini, pun kenapa ia tiba-tiba merasa lebih tidak seperti biasanya.

"June?" Donghyuk menyibak gorden jendela kamarnya, lalu membuka jendelanya. "Ada apa? Kamu kenapa? Hah?"

Junhwe merasa bersalah karena Donghyuk terdengar panik dan seperti baru bangun. Junhwe menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Gak kenapa-napa. Cuma butuh seseorang."

"Masuk, masuk." Donghyuk menutup jendela dan tidak berapa lama kemudian, pintu depan rumahnya terbuka. Kadang, Junhwe merasa senang kamar Donghyuk berada di lantai bawah, tidak seperti Junhwe.

Junhwe melepas sendalnya dan masuk ke rumah Donghyuk yang hangat, lalu menunggu sampai Donghyuk selesai mengunci pintu rumahnya dan mengikutinya masuk ke kamar. Junhwe merebahkan badannya di kasur, dan Donghyuk duduk di sebelahnya.

"So? Talk."

Junhwe menutup matanya. "Do you think I'll be okay?"

Donghyuk terdiam lama. Lalu mengelus rambut Junhwe pelan. "You'll be okay. Apapun itu yang mengganggu pikiran kamu, Jun. Tentang apapun pertanyaan kamu sekarang ini. Jawabanku akan selalu sama. You'll be okay. Karena aku percaya sama kamu."

Walaupun Junhwe tidak sepenuhnya tenang, karena Donghyuk tidak tahu masalahnya, setidaknya malam itu Junhwe bisa tidur dengan nyenyak.


End file.
